fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sweetie pie puppy paws/The battle of our lands
Mother always told me "stay away from the dark creekers dear" the dark creekers where another place from untopia but the difference between the lands where darker and lighter plus mother told me that creekers where full of dangerous animals and things but I never belived her then on my 9th birth day I ask "mom why arnt unicorns allowed to cross the unitopic bridge?" Then all she did was look at me but then she replied with an answer "dear rose life over there is no fun its dangerous but I guess since your old enough I'll tell you" I sat down and got ready to here her speak "long ago a friend of mine her name was Taylor she was always jealous of me and when unicorns came along but not just one unicorn the first ever it needed a place to go and call home and it choose to stay with me so Taylor thought by taking DNA from the unicorn would make her own but" mom stopped talking "but what" I asked did she make the second unicorn? "No my dear" she answered she made an bad animal she called the darklets and treated me to hand over the unicorn or shell use it to destroy him now the darklets had sharp teeth and claws and black patches of fur I didn't want harm for the unicorn so I handed him over a tear slid down her face "then what happened mom? I asked she then looked at me with a sad face "she took the unicorn back to her cave and killed him for his magical horn and used it for evil powers but luckily there was a second unicorn must have been his sister and mother so I kept them safe and they started to breed witch made the untopa unicorn population rise and ever since that happend Taylors 1 and only unicorn horn started to ware out so she's been trying to still another unicorn so she's breeded her darklets mom stopped talking again "oh dear mom that sounds horrible" I cried "for now on I'll make sure to protect the unicorns and baby dragons and fairy's I don't want them getting hurt to" mom hugged me and said "that's my little girl" right ather the party I took clover a green mained unicorn for a walk because I walk then we apoched the bridge right anther clover was about to walk across it I yelled "stop clover!" I got of him and Peted his snout "mom told me about this bridge its dangerous" but I really wanted to cross it "come on boy just a little walk then well come back home later" I got back on clover and as soon as we got over there it was dark and could and filled with many darklets as my mom said and right before clover put his hoof down he we've awaken a darklet the darklets all howled at us "clover go! Hurry" I yelled we quickly went back over the bridge "mom help!" I yelled "oh no rose" she said she opened the gate to the dragons den "go now dragon" she yelled and just before we passed the untopic lake a darklet bit clover on his leg and we soon fell over the darklets were about to finish clover of but then out of no where came droy he's a dragon my mom trained to fight "rose what happened I told you to stay away from the bridge" she was mad "mom I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" then all of moms guards came to fight the darklets off and take clover back to the castle soon we were all finally home I stayed with clover until he was better but I was punished for what I've done... To be continued Category:Blog posts